Purple Violets
by Gothic Emo Girl
Summary: A fic about an 11 year old Violet and how she tries to cope with her powers.


11 year old Violet Parr was walking home from school, depressed as usual. Her head was down and she was slouching. To any passerby she looked depressed. Not that she cared. Nobody liked her anyway. They saw her as the freak with black hair over her eyes. The only reason she wore her hair like that was to hide from everyone.

Everyone picked on her jocks, geeks, dweebs, nerds, the kid in the back who everyone ignored. Even the chess club was higher in popularity than her. She never stayed long at any school though. Every few months her dad would reveal himself and they were forced to move. Not that it mattered, the pattern followed at every school.

She wished she could turn invisible to the world. Just stay invisible and she could learn her lessons without anyone knowing she was there. That way they couldn't pick on her.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into Rachael the most popular girl in school knocking something out of her hands.

Violet really wanted to be like her.

"Hey watch where you're going freak!" Rachael said.

Well she didn't want to be exactly like her.

Rachael picked up what she had dropped and showed it to Violet.

"See those people? They're almost as bad as you. They're supers. Those stupid people fly around saving people. How dorky." Rachael said, crumpling the comic book and throwing it in the nearest garbage can.

"Yeah they are stupid." One of her friends said.

Violet was unhappy. Everyone at her school, Johnasberg Middle School hated supers. They all thought they were freaks and should die.

Violet wished she could be among those who hated supers instead of being one. It seemed that wherever she went supers were hated. No one knew she was a super but still she didn't want to be one.

One of Rachael's friends had a doll of her dad in costume and was banging it on the fence.

"Hey Rachael, let's burn this!" She said.

"Good idea." Rachael said.

She turned to Violet. "Later freak."

Violet kept walking and turned back, only to see her dad's doll being burned with a lighter.

When she got home she sat down for dinner as usual.

"How was school Violet?" Her mom asked.

Violet remained silent.

"Vi?"

She didn't answer.

"Everything ok?" Her mom asked.

She nodded and returned to her chicken.

"How about you Dash?" Their mom asked

"It was great! We wrote this report on tree frogs and I got an A+!" Dash said proudly.

"That's great Dash." Their mother said.

Violet was jealous of Dash Wherever they went he was very popular. Always pulling pranks and winning the heart of the whole school. Even the teachers liked him. Well those who he didn't have sit on thumbtacks.

Violet finished her chicken and got up.

"I'm going to go do my homework." She said.

"Ok." The family said resuming their meal.

She went upstairs and worked on her homework. She liked being alone it was the only time that people didn't criticize her. She took out a mirror and stared at herself. How she hated her looks. Black hair, violet eyes, a big nose. Boy she was ugly.

Also she didn't like one thing about herself. Especially not her powers. BLAH! She'd get rid of them the first chance she got. Not that she'd ever get a chance. The powers would stay with her forever and she hated that.

She didn't think she fit in with her family, they all loved their powers. Dash really wanted to use them in gym and play a sport. Her dad always used them when no one was watching and her mother used them to clean the house.

It was seven thirty and she had spent at least 2 hours in her room.

There was a knock at her door.

"It's open." Violet said.

"Are you ok Violet?" Her mom asked. "You seemed upset at dinner."

"It's just.. I hate these powers. They make me different you know. Everyone at my school hates them and a few were setting fire to dad's doll." Violet explained.

"Violet you can't let what other people think about you ruin your good time." Her mom said.

"Thanks mom, you're right." Violet said.

Her mom left the room and Violet went to sleep having peaceful dreams.


End file.
